sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
His World (Bryan Adams and Ne-Yo song)
"His World" is the main theme song from the 2006 video game ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' and it was also Sonic the Hedgehog Sr's theme. The song was performed by Bryan Adams and Ne-Yo. It features an assortment of rock, rap, and orchestral parts which were later conducted by Gavin Greenaway. It also appears in Sonic Generations as an unlockable song. The song was produced by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Bryan Adams, Robert John "Mutt" Lange and Robbie Buchanan, co-produced by Cameron Webb and Danny Troob and the song's strings later arranged by Alan Menken and Michael Kosarin. The lyrics of the song are written in the perspective of a narrator who describes all of the heroic and courageous aspects of Sonic, and what it would be like to live the fearless life Sonic does. The narrator also describes the hedgehog's steadfast and spur-of-the-moment attitude with lines like, "He's a rocket and he's ready to go," and, "So he's breakin' down doors, never following." Versions The theme was used extensively in-game, in promotional material, and in the OST. Several versions of the song exist: *His World: Theme of Sonic The Hedgehog (4:41) :The main version, composed by Alan Menken, with lyrics written by Ali Tabatabaee, Shaffer Smith and Stephen Schwartz and performed by Bryan Adams and Ne-Yo. The chorus was written by Schwartz. Used in the ending credits of the game. An abridged version (2:00) was used in several trailers. A demo cut also exists, with a slightly different opening drumbeat, and in a different key. It should also be noted that the version in the game censors out the use of the phrase "Kickin' ass fast..." (censored as "Kickin' a-- fast..."), whereas it is uncensored on the Sonic the Hedgehog Vocal Traxx: Several Wills CD release. A cut down version of this would have been in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but the instrumental version was used instead, due to copyright reasons. *His World: Zebrahead version (3:32) :Exclusive to the the Several Wills vocal OST, this version was recorded by Zebrahead. Arguably the edgiest take on the song, this version exhibits elements of rapcore and hardcore punk. This version was also released on the album True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog. *His World: Linkin Park version (5:16) :Exclusive to Several Wills, this track was recorded by Linkin Park, with Mike SHinoda and Chester Bennington on vocals, and Michael Brook on electric guitar. This version combines new metal and synthesized parts similar to Linkin Park with Crush 40's signature thrash vibe. Many lyrics for Ne-Yo and Schwartz were changed in this version. Oddly enough, it has a piano playing at the closing end of the song, which seems out of place compared to the rest of the instrumentation. Unlike the original version of the song which is based around Sonic's perspective, the Crush 40 version describes the game's events, with cryptic meanings to important events and it references characters like Iblis & Silver. *Theme of Sonic The Hedgehog ~2006 E3 version~ (2:03) :Composed by Alan Menken, as instrumental placeholder music. The full version is featured on the game soundtrack as a bonus, extracts are used in several of the game's cut scenes, and an abridged version (1:30) was used in several trailers. This was the first version of the song heard by the general public, and omits the lyrics for an electric guitar lead. This version of "His World" was an unlockable track in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where the player had to play on the Green Hill Zone stage 10 times. This version also appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as one of the tracks that can be played on Windy Hill. It also appears as one of the songs that can be purchased in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. *Event: Sonic Appears (0:53) :An instrumental based on "Theme Of Sonic The Hedgehog ~2006 E3 version~", and composed by Alan Menken. It uses the same instruments as the aforementioned version, but is based on the verses of the McCartney and Adams' version of "His World". It is used in the game during Sonic's first appearance. *Solaris: Phase II (2:30) :An instrumental, fully orchestrated version, using a vocal chorus, timpanis, a larger strings section and an electric guitar. Played during the final boss battle with Solaris's second form in the game, and featured on the OST. It was composed by Tomoya Ohtani also. *Results (1:40) :A mellow instrumental version, consisting of two acoustic guitars playing the chorus. In-game, it is used while totaling up player's scores. *Jingle: Invincible (0:23) :A drums and guitar arrangement of the opening, played when the invincibility and speed up power-ups are used. *Title Screen (Demo) (N/A) :A small synth riff based on the opening bars of the song. Used for the title screen of the Xbox 360 demo. This is an excerpt taken from the track off the OST, "Theme Of Sonic The Hedgehog ~2006 E3 Version~." *Title Screen (Game) (N/A) :A strings arrangement of the demo version title riff. Used in the final version of the game. It is taken from the intro of Ali and Matty version of "His World". *Menu Screen (N/A) :A looped part of the main theme, sans lyrics. Not on the OST. *Multiplayer Menu Screen (N/A) :Features a different part of His World, sans lyrics. Not on the OST. *The Time-Space Rift (4:13) :A slow, orchestral version placed in the cutscene before End of the World in Last Story. Unlike the other instrumental versions of the song, this one is composed and conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams, rather than Alan Menken. It is on the OST. *Wishing Upon The Chaos Emeralds (2:31) :Features a bit of the main music of "His World" in a slow orchestrated form. *Blue World Prelude (2:33) :A version of "His World" by Jesse McCartyney and Steve Perry featured at Summer of Sonic 2008 as the theme of the event. Lyrics Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog ::C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go, ::'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow. ::He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo. (-eo!) ::Kickin' ass fast, puttin on a show. ::Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest. ::And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test. ::He's like a running man, in his world more is less, ::And if you wanna test him best, bring your best. ::Don't make me spell it out, bring your best! ::In this world... (His world!) ::Where life is strong. ::In this world... (His world!) ::Life's an open book. ::In this world... (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! ::In this world... (His world!) ::Where one is all. ::In this world... (His world!) ::Never fear the fall. ::In this world... (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! ::Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect? ::Comin' at ya with ten outta ten, got a real rough neck! ::Spikes up his liberty, straps on his shoes. ::'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't ya heard the news? ::Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things, ::Hyperactive, instrumental, and pulling strings. ::He's the one who understands when the tides will swing, ::So he's breakin' down doors, never following. ::C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause its time to play. ::Bounce to the beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay. ::The one and only marathon man, livin' the day. ::Movin' up, comin' fast and he'll blow you away! ::Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll. ::And it's tough to get away when they take their hold. ::The only way to break free is to break the mold. ::You can't stop now, lock and load. ::Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll! ::In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) ::Where life is strong. ::In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) ::Life's an open book. ::In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! ::In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) ::Where one is all. ::In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) ::Never fear the fall. ::In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! ::Solo ::Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go, ::'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow! ::(In his world....!) ::(Where one is all!) ::Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things, ::Hyperactive, instrumental and pulling strings! ::(In his world....!) ::(Never fear the fall!) ::(In his world....!) The only way to break free is to break the mold! ::You can't stop now, lock and load! ::(His world!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load!! ::(HIS WORLD!!!) Don't stop now, c'mon and ROCK & ROLL!!! Zebrahead version ::C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go, ::'Cause now the countdown has started and it's ready to blow! ::He's got the dope sounds pumpin' and in stereo! (-eo!) ::Kickin' ass fast... puttin' on a show! ::Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest. ::And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test! ::He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less, ::And if you wanna test him, best bring your best! ::You can't stop now, lock and load. ::Don't stop now, c'mon and rock n' roll! (roll... roll... roll...) ::In this world! (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) ::Where one is all. ::In this world! (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) ::Never fear the fall! ::When you leap without a net, you'll find ::It won't be there all the time. ::So watch your step now, ::Watch your step, don't fall! ::Runnin' it back again, well, what'dja expect? ::Comin' out to win ten outta ten, got a real rough neck! ::Spikes up his liberty, straps on his shoes! ::'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news? ::C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play! ::Bounce to the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay. ::The one and only marathon man livin' today. ::Rollin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow you away! ::You can't stop now, lock and load. ::Don't stop now, c'mon and rock n' roll! (roll... roll... roll...) ::In this world! (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) ::Where one is all. ::In this world! (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) ::Never fear the fall! ::When you leap without a net, you'll find ::It won't be there all the time. ::So watch your step now, ::Watch your step, don't fall! ::solo ::Intergalactic continental champ, running things. ::Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings. (Hey! Hey!) ::He is the one who understands when the tides will swing, ::So he's breaking down doors, never following. (Hey! Hey!) ::Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll. ::The only way to break free is to break the mold! ::You can't stop now, (Now!) lock and load! (Load!) ::Don't stop now, c'mon and rock n' roll!!! ::In this world! (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) ::Where one is all. ::In this world! (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) ::Never fear the fall! ::When you leap without a net, you'll find ::It won't be there all the time. ::So watch your step now, :::Watch your step, don't fall! ::In this world! (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) ::Where one is all! ::In this world! (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) ::Never fear the fall! ::When you leap without a net, you'll find ::It won't be there all the time! ::So watch your step now, ::Watch your step, don't fall! ::Watch your step! Watch your step! Don't turn around! ::Watch your step! Watch your step! Don't turn around! ::Don't stop to look back again! ::Don't faaalllll...!!! Linkin Park version ::(Yeah.) ::(Yeah.) ::(Here we go.) ::Beware of the time as it moves along. ::Takin' you back always feared and strong. ::Like the rush of the wind he moves on and on and on and on and on. ::He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain. ::Untouched, uncrushed, and will remain. ::The one, the two, the three, the four, ::Headed straight for an open door. ::He can see, and he can feel, ::Without one touch, it seems unreal, ::But it's true, the power lives inside of you, ::Inside of you, yeah! ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where life is strong. (Life is strong!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Life's an open book. (An open book!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk! ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where one is all. (One is all!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Never fear the fall. (Never fear the fall!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk! ::Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong. ::A forward push, the clock strikes strong. ::Like the rush of the wind he moves on and on and on and on and on. ::He's the tower, power, admits no shame. ::Untouched, uncrushed, and will remain. ::The one, the two, the three, the four, ::Headed straight for an open door. ::He can see what he can't feel, ::Without one touch, it becomes surreal. ::But it's true, the power lives inside of you. ::Inside of you, yeah! ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where life is strong. (Life is strong!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Life's an open book. (An open book!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk! ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where one is all. (One is all!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Never fear the fall. (Never fear the fall!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk! ::Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong. ::A forward push, the clock strikes strong. ::In this world... His world! ::Solo ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where life is strong (Life is strong) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Life's an open book (An open book) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist ::In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk! ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where one is all (One is all) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Never fear the fall. (Never fear the fall!) ::In this world! (His world!) ::Where compromise does not exist. ::In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk! ::Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong... ::A forward push, the clock strikes strong... ::In this world... His world! ::piano melody ::away Blue World Prelude ::You can not run, you can not hide ::'Cause we can see your strength inside ::And if you fall, if you may falter ::We'll be with you, that will not alter ::Oh, well, he can see and he can feel ::With that one touch, It becomes surreal ::But it's true ::The power lives inside of you ::Inside of you, yeah ::In this world ::Where life is strong ::In this world ::Life's an open book ::In this world ::Where compromise does not exist ::In this world of worlds ::Every step meets the risk ::In this world ::Where one is all ::In this world ::Never fear the fall ::In this world ::Where compromise does not exist ::In this world of worlds ::Every step meets the risk Connections to Game/Character(s)/Events Game/Zebrahead Version *''C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go'' - Sonic always being ready to go to the next adventure. *''Kickin' ass fast, puttin on a show'' - Sonic's cocky attitude, Sonic beating his enemies with his speed, as well as his tendency to show off. *''Life's an open book'' - Sonic constantly going from one adventure to a completely different one. *''Spikes up his liberty'' - Sonic having spines. *''Straps on his shoes'' - Sonic's iconic shoes. *''Cause he's the best there ever was, Haven't ya heard the news'' - Sonic being a world-wide celebrity/hero. Linkin Park Version *''Beware the time as it moves along'' - Solaris' ability to change time and destroy it. *''A forward push, the clock strikes strong'' - The game's focus on time travel. *''Like a rush of the wind, he goes on and on and on and on'' - Sonic's trademark speed and no one can stop him. *''He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain'' - Iblis being the flames of disaster. *''He's the tower, power, admits no shame '' - Mephiles the Dark being the cunning mind and a powerful destruction craving demon. *''Beware your mind as it proves you wrong'' - Silver thought Sonic was the Iblis Trigger after Mephiles met him. *''Untouched, uncrushed and will remain'' - Solaris coming back for round 2 after Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver beat it at full power. Trivia *The game's main theme was not done by Phil Collins, who have done the majority of the main themes since Sonic Adventure. However, Linkin Park recorded Adams and Ne-Yo's version for the Several Wills album. *This is the only song of a ''Sonic'' game to appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl that was not released on a Nintendo system. This version is actually the main theme for Sonic the Hedgehog that was released at E3 before the game's release. *Despite being rated E ("Everyone") by the ESRB And 7 By PEGI, Sonic Generations uses the uncensored version of this song. **The ESRB rating also does not mention "Mild Lyrics" on the back cover of Sonic the Hedgehog. *This song was sampled in Drake's song, KMT. Category:2006 songs Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Ne-Yo songs Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Def Jam Recordings singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Songs with music by Alan Menken Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Song recordings produced by Alan Menken Category:Song recordings produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Song recordings produced by Robbie Buchanan Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Schwartz (composer)